Sleepwalker
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Entró silenciosamente en la habitación y se encontró de lleno con la conocida espalda de Steve. Incluso con esa anticuada ropa de pijama de algodón, era imposible no reconocer esos anchos hombros y las finas caderas que lo hacían parecer un picante dorito de edición coleccionista.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tony, padeciendo el insomnio del que había estado haciendo gala durante los últimos meses, salió de su taller a las cuatro de la mañana en busca de un café bien calentito y cargado. Quizás añadiría una rosquilla a la lista, anotó al sentir rugir su estómago.

La torre estaba en completo silencio y lo único que iluminaba sus pasos eran las pequeñas bombillas led que tenía en los pasillos, a ras de suelo. La iluminación blanquecina era lo suficiente sutil para no molestar a nadie y se iba encendiendo a su paso.

Antes de llegar a la cocina pudo ver a lo lejos la luz encendida. Frunció el ceño, sorprendiéndose de que alguien además de él estuviera despierto en aquellas horas intempestivas. ¿Sería Steve? Ya J.A.R.V.I.S. le había comunicado en alguna ocasión que el capitán solía despertarse bien temprano para entrenar, tanto en el gimnasio como saliendo a correr en el exterior. Y el hecho de que no siguiera un horario fijo hacía sospechar a Tony que quizás él era tan insomne como él. No podía culparle. Después de ser convertido en capipaleta durante tantos años, a cualquiera se le destrozaba la rutina del sueño. Y la gente se quejaba del jetlag…

Entró silenciosamente en la habitación y se encontró de lleno con la conocida espalda de Steve. Incluso con esa anticuada ropa de pijama de algodón, era imposible no reconocer esos anchos hombros y las finas caderas que lo hacían parecer un picante dorito de edición coleccionista. Tony apretó los labios, contemplándole de arriba a abajo, sin darse cuenta. Si algo había que reconocerle a aquellos sosos pantalones de algodón a cuadros escoceses es que hacían resaltar su culo con delicia. Se veía duro y redondo, perfecto para besarlo y morderlo. Ante ese pensamiento, carraspeó, sabiendo que no era buena idea ir por ahí.

—¿Rogers? —lo llamó, sabiendo que había llamado su atención y que no podía dar marcha atrás—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Sin embargo, Steve no le respondió. Eso era raro, porque si algo estaba claro en Steve es que era la imagen perfecta de los buenos modales. Ni estando del peor humor del mundo le negaría la respuesta a alguien. Y mucho menos le seguiría dando la espalda, pensó Tony, ofendido.

—¿Rogers? —lo volvió a llamar, esperando que la simple persistencia hiciera que el soldado, cansado, se diera la vuelta o le dirigiera la palabra. El hecho de que siquiera totalmente imperturbable, tan silencioso e inmóvil como una estatua, comenzó a preocupar a Tony—. ¿Steve?

Caminó en torno a él, más ansioso de lo que a él mismo le gustaría admitir. ¿Y si, aún después de que las pruebas hubieran mostrado lo contrario, al final estar tanto tiempo congelado había afectado a Steve? ¿Y si le estaba ocurriendo algo…?

La pregunta murió en su mente cuando se paró frente a él y lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta y suave.

Estaba dormido.

 **Lunes, 29 de enero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os traigo un poco de dulzura comprimida para compensar lo que os estoy haciendo sufrir con _Only a Dream_. Que seguiréis con el mal trago ahí, pero bueno, algo es algo jajajajajajaja.

Os informo que, ¡he lanzado un nuevo sorteo de San Valentín! El premio consiste en un oneshot de vuestra OTP así que estáis más que invitados a participar. Para hacerlo, solo tenéis que ir a alguna de mis redes sociales —Instagram, Twitter o Facebook— y comentar en la publicación del sorteo cuál sería vuestro deseo shipper de San Valentín 3.

Con eso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

P.D.: ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que he empezado a subir adelantos en las RRSS? 7u7...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tony observó con sorpresa a Steve. Se mantenía en pie, pero era obvio que estaba profundamente dormido. Su rostro lucía tranquilo, como jamás había tenido oportunidad de verlo y su respiración era suave y relajada. Casi de casualidad se dio cuenta de que Rogers era una persona que tenía la tendencia de respirar por la boca.

Lo hacía reposadamente, con los labios levemente entreabiertos. La forma en que sus labios se enrojecían ante la entrada y salida de aire se le hizo a Tony estúpidamente tierna.

Tony no sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería despertarle? ¿No era eso malo? Siempre había centrado sus investigaciones sobre las alteraciones del sueño en el insomnio, pero como jamás había sido sonámbulo no le había prestado demasiada atención. Rebuscó en su mente a toda velocidad, intentando recordar cualquier información útil que hubiera leído o escuchado, aunque fuera de soslayo.

Se acercó a él, quedando apenas a un paso de distancia, contemplando su pacífico rostro dormido. Se movió sin darse cuenta, planteándose qué debía hacer.

—¿Qué debo hacer contigo, Rogers? —se preguntó Tony a sí mismo en un susurro. Quizás era el momento de pedirle ayuda a J.A.R.V.I.S.

Steve reaccionó a su voz y se aproximó a él, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza. Tony se vio obligado a aspirar el olor del cuello de Steve, recordándole al perfume gentil y dulce de la vainilla. ¿Qué adulto que se precie huele a vainilla?, se preguntó Tony con sorna, aunque eso no evitó que volviera a inspirar, sin apartarse de su cuello, disfrutando de su olor corporal.

 **Lunes, 5 de febrero de 2018**

¡Muchas gracias por su review a **inuchara2511**! Si te soy sincera, al principio pensé en hacer a Tony el sonámbulo, pero me pareció que tenía más sentido —e interés, admitámoslo— que fuera Steve quien se encontrara así.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tony se despertó en su cama. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Lo que no era tan normal era el calor que sentía junto a él. Quizás en su época más divertida, cuando aún vivía en Malibú, aquello no le habría resultado tan desconcertante. Despertar con una persona desconocida a su lado después de una noche de diversión era el pan de cada día. Pero desde que se había metido en todo el lío de ser vengador y vivir en Nueva York las cosas se habían vuelto muy distintas. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, deseando alejarse de los residuos del sueño y comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad de la habitación. Los cristales estaban al descubierto, mostrándole la noche clara desde su posición en la cama. La luna se mostraba clara y redonda en la distancia, llenando la estancia de una luz muy sutil.

Unos brazos apretaron el agarre que mantenían en torno a su cintura y se sobresaltó; recordó lo ocurrido horas antes, con duda.

—¿No lo soñe? —se preguntó a sí mismo, dubitativo, girando el cuello para poder ver el rostro de la persona a su espalda.

El cabello rubio fue lo único que registró su mirada. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno, haciéndolo parecer casi blanco. Estaba despeinado y le tapaba ligeramente la frente. En esa posición apenas podía ver mucho más, así que, con cuidado, se giró en la cama para quedar frente a él.

Con el cambio de posición, ambos quedaron más cerca de lo que Tony esperaba, pero prefirió no darle importancia. Se centró en la respiración pausada del hombre frente a él, haciéndole cosquillas en los labios al respirar por la boca y soplarle suavemente; y en la forma en que las pestañas rubias le rozaban suavemente la piel, haciendo sombras en sus mejillas ante la clara luz. Realmente era Steve Rogers, y estaba plácidamente dormido.

—No, definitivamente no lo soñé —susurró Tony, sorprendido.

Se quedó atontado observándolo y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que apreció el cambio de luz. Alzó la vista, viendo cómo el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar. Tony sabía que tenía que desembarazarse del abrazo del capitán antes de que despertara, había que evitar las preguntas y los pensamientos incómodos. Y no quería ni imaginarse la clase de caras que pondría Steve si se despertaba y los encontraba abrazados de aquella manera.

Intentó salirse lenta y gentilmente, pero su intención se fue al traste cuando Steve, al notar que se alejaba, tiró de él de vuelta, estrechando aún más el abrazo. Se encontró con la nariz de Steve rozando la suya, estando tan cerca que ya no era solo que su respiración le alcanzara, si no el calor de su aliento también.

Tony suspiró, resignado. Después de todo, era él quien había ido a su cama y quien lo estaba abrazando como si no hubiera un mañana, así que bien podía lidiar él con los pensamientos estúpidos.

Y como si fuera una respuesta a su resolución, finalmente amaneció y Steve abrió los ojos.

 **Lunes, 12 de febrero de 2018**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerda que puedes seguirme a partir de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Facebook e Instagram—, en todas aparezco como **MeimiCaro**.

 **ambu780** , creo que, incluso sonámbulo, Steve no dejaría que nadie lo viera vulnerable. Su sentido de alerta le avisaría del peligro. Salvo con alguien con quien se sienta seguro, claro...

 **Sheren Bhm** , ¿te refieres a _Only a Dream_? En realidad saqué esta historia como un pequeño dulce, que me dio la impresión de que estaba rompiendo muchos corazones con la otra. Es un pequeño respiro, para que pasen por aquí si _Only a Dream_ los deja muy en tensión.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tony y Steve se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear, en completo silencio. A Tony le empezaron a picar los ojos después de mantenerse durante unos minutos en aquella tensa posición, pero temía que un simple pestañeo fuera suficiente para que todo se desarrollara en aquella habitación de la peor manera posible. Quizás estaba siendo un poco dramático, pero no se quitaba esa desagradable sensación de la boca del estómago.

Después de tanto tiempo envueltos en aquel silencio, Tony temió que a Steve le hubiera dado una embolia viendo el trance en que el que parecía estar sumido. Directamente lucía como una estatua. Quizás debería comenzar a llamarle Edward Cullen en lugar de capipaleta, pensó Tony distraídamente. Porque siempre era buen momento para pensar en nuevos motes para el capitán. Una pequeña venganza por todas las veces que le había hecho comer el suelo durante los entrenamientos hechos en el gimnasio. Pero en lugar de empezar a usarlo, Tony prefirió guardar silencio y darle al desconcertado Steve la ventaja.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó repentinamente Steve con voz ronca.

—No puede ser —comenzó Tony compungidamente—, ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?

Tony lo hizo muy dramático, a modo de broma, intentando romper el pesado bloque de hielo que se había formado entre los dos al cruzarse sus miradas. Sin embargo, la reacción de Steve fue más tensa de lo que esperaba. Steve lo observó alarmado, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Tony juraría que se había olvidado de respirar.

—¿Steve? —lo llamó, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Nosotros…, realmente…

Quizás Steve no iba a sufrir una embolia en su cama, pero sí un ataque al corazón. No tenía ganas de coprotagonizar un capítulo de _1000 maneras estúpidas de morir_ y verle tan preocupado y fuera de lugar, como jamás lo había visto, le dio a Tony muchísima lástima.

—Ey, capipaleta, era una broma. No pasó nada, respira.

—¿Cómo qué… ? Explícate, Stark. Qué pasó anoche —solicitó Steve, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa por el enfado.

—Fui a la cocina anoche y te encontré allí, parado sin hacer nada. Te hablé y no me contestabas, así que me pareció raro. Y entonces me di cuenta de que estabas sonámbulo.

—¿Sonámbulo, yo?

—Sí, tú. ¿Has tenido episodios de estos antes?

Steve negó rápidamente.

—He tenido problemas de conciliación del sueño, pero no recuerdo nada sobre padecer sonambulismo.

—Quizás se deba a algo de tu vida ahora; algo tiene que haber cambiado para que te haya empezado, supongo. Aunque esto es mejor que lo hables con un médico.

Steve se levantó de la cama, quedando sentado sobre el colchón, aún con las piernas bajo las mantas. Tony le imitó.

—Eso no explica por qué estoy en tu cuarto.

—Bueno, en líneas generales te abrazaste a mí y no había manera de que me soltaras —explicó Tony a bocajarro, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Por la forma en la que Steve trataba todo aquello, sentía que lo de anoche había sido su luna de miel en lugar de aquel inocente y extraño lío—. Te adueñaste de mí como si fuera tu osito de peluche, así que te traje conmigo.

Steve asintió con rapidez, cosa que molestó a Tony. Con lo puntilloso y arcaico que había sido con las preguntas anteriores, ¿y esa respuesta se la tragaba tan fácil? ¿Con guarnición de bromas y todo?

—¿No te extraña eso?

—Es la única razón lógica que veo para estar ahora en tu cama. Y si no, bien podría comprobar las grabaciones de seguridad. Así que no creo que me mientas. Sin embargo —reflexionó, aturdido—, ¿por qué lo hice?

Parecía más una pregunta para si mismo que para Tony, así que este permaneció en silencio y no contestó. Solo contempló como un ensimismado y aturdido Steve se desprendía de las mantas y salía de la habitación a los pasillos de la silenciosa torre.

 **Lunes, 19 de febrero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues nada, el bello durmiente despertó, aunque creo que estaba más lúcido en sueños que despierto. ¿Cómo lidiará este par con la situación?

Muchas gracias a **Badprinsses** y **mari. chan. 906** por sus comentarios, me alegra que la historia os parezca interesante y espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos venideros :3

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tony, a diferencia de Steve, decidió no darle más bombo al asunto y seguir su rutina habitual, la cual implicaba permanecer hasta las tantas de la noche en su taller. Fue Steve el que, abochornado y confundido, se mantuvo todo el día alejado de la torre, casi turnándose a los diferentes miembros del equipo para entrenar y mantener la mente en otra cosa.

Steve necesitaba el ejercicio, necesitaba sentir la piel ardiendo contra el frío aire de un otoño especialmente gélido y, sobre todo, necesitaba estar alejado de Tony. Steve ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar en él. La sensaciones que producían la tensión de sus músculos, la respiración agitada y el corazón a toda velocidad eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener alejada su mente de pensamientos innecesarios y focalizarla en un hecho concreto, en algo que podía hacer. Hacer ejercicio siempre le otorgaba un espacio en el que su mente podía relajarse, desconectar durante un momento antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad. Y eso siempre le había ayudado a enfrentar las cosas con mejor perspectiva. Steve rezaba que en esa ocasión fuera igual, lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería borrar de su mente la calidez de aquella cama y la belleza de aquellos ojos castaños. Definitivamente tenía que desterrar a Tony de su cabeza si quería relajarse y pensar con lógica aquel asunto.

Natasha y Clint solo pudieron acompañarle con desconcierto y preocupación, dividiéndose por turnos al comprender que algo extraño sucedía con el capitán y el desasosiego que les produjo dejarle solo. Intentaron sonsacarle información, averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero no consiguieron ninguna respuesta de sus labios.

 **Lunes, 26 de febrero de 2018**

 ** _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_ ❤**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A las tantas de la madrugada Tony decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama. No es que la idea le hiciera mucha gracia, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Generalmente no se iba a dormir hasta que amanecía, pero la noche anterior había sido lo suficientemente rara como para que el cansancio ya comenzara a hacer mella en él.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un tentempié de madrugada antes de dar el día por terminado cuando se lo encontró allí. Tony observó sorprendido a Steve, que estaba sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina y con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la isla.

—¿Steve? —lo llamó suavemente, acercándose a él.

Pero Steve no le respondió, mantuvo su respiración pausada. Estaba profundamente dormido, igual que la noche anterior.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, grandullón? —se preguntó a sí mismo Tony, apartando con cuidado un mechón rebelde que caía sobre el rostro de Steve.

Steve se movió en sueños y lo abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en la parte alta de su abdomen. Tony, recordando la mala reacción que había tenido él esa mañana, intentó librarse cuidadosamente, pero Steve se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño y estrechó aún más el abrazo.

Tony soltó un suspiro, previendo los líos que le iban a esperar a la mañana siguiente.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos ir a mi habitación?

 **Lunes, 5 de marzo de 2018**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Antes de abrir los ojos, Steve tuvo la certeza de que algo iba mal. O, al menos, de que no iba como debería. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de que no estaba en su cama, aquella era más dura que la suya y las sábanas suaves no tenían el acostumbrado tacto esponjoso del algodón. Es más, se le colaban entre las piernas de una forma que se le hacía incómoda y demasiado caliente para su gusto. Tampoco había mantas, solo un mullido nórdico que apenas le cubría medio cuerpo de forma desordenada. Era raro en él dormir con una pierna fuera de la sábanas, en una posición tan desganada que parecía que simplemente se había tirado sobre la cama en lugar de acostarse.

Se negó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que algo cálido se movía a su lado, girando en su dirección. Su respiración era tan suave que no había sido consciente de su presencia hasta ese momento.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, lo había hecho otra vez. El agotamiento no había bastado para dejar sus repentinos episodios de sonambulismo aparcados. Siquiera habían servido para hacerle dejar de pensar en Tony, que se había mantenido en su mente todo el día. Y en semejante lío estaba metido que había acabado arrastrando a un miembro del equipo con él. O al menos esperaba que se tratara de uno de los Vengadores. Involuntariamente se estremeció de pies a cabeza al plantearse siquiera la idea. ¿Y si no estaba simplemente en una cama extraña? ¿Y si estaba con un perfecto desconocido sin tener conciencia alguna de sus actos?

Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo de aquella cama cuando una mano se coló bajo su camiseta, tocando la piel de su espalda. Era una mano fuerte, callosa y hábil. En el tacto de sus dedos pudo descubrir su pulso firme y cálido. El hombre a su lado cerró la distancia que había entre ellos para poder repetir el gesto con mayor comodidad. Su contacto era reconfortante y muy gentil, como las caricias que se les dan a los bebés para que dejen de llorar. Con su proximidad, su olor le picó en la nariz. Era dulce y aromático, como la canela y el sándalo. Un olor tan característico que era imposible no reconocerlo.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó Tony con voz soñolienta manteniendo las caricias sobre su piel.

Aunque hubiera querido responder, no habría podido. Steve se descubrió repentinamente sin voz, causado por la misma impresión de descubrirse de nuevo en la cama con Tony; volvió a estremecerse, pero por razones muy distintas.

Tony, con su mano libre, tomó una de las suyas y comenzó a hacer círculos en la palma de su mano con el pulgar sin detener las caricias de su espalda.

Aunque Steve estaba incluso más confundido que la primera vez que había despertado junto a Tony, se sintió incapaz de romper la calma que se había instalado en la habitación gracias a las atenciones de Tony. Inconscientemente, devolvió el agarre de su mano y se quedó dormido.

 **Lunes, 19 de marzo de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores! ¿Advertí que se venía un momento bien fluff o no? Yo ya me he convertido en una nube de golosina jajajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **ambu780** , **Cuervo ryoko** y **badprincess** , ¡me hacéis tremendamente feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Steve se despertó, horas más tarde, el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo.

Se desperezó en la cama hasta que sus articulaciones crujieron de forma satisfactoria y se preguntó para sus adentros cuánto hacía que no se quedaba en la cama hasta tarde, rezongando en la cama por la misma pereza de salir del cobijo que estas le prestaban. Desde la época del colegio, quizás, cuando su madre lo despertaba con el olor de las tortitas recién hechas por su cumpleaños. Un pequeño capricho que disfrutaban juntos un día al año, devorándolo acostados en su pequeña cama, pringándose los dedos del jugo de fruta de temporada y la mantequilla.

Miró a su lado en la cama, encontrándose con las sábanas revueltas y la almohada con aspecto desordenado. Pasó los dedos disimuladamente por la tela, encontrándola tibia.

El sonido de la ducha de fondo en el cuarto de baño le informó que Tony estaba en la habitación. Aunque se había levantado de la cama, no se había ido.

Se sentó en la cama, observando con cuidado la habitación en penumbras. La luz intensa que se colaba por las persianas furtivamente le confirmó que ya debía ser al menos mediodía.

—Buenos días capitán Rogers —saludó JARVIS, interrumpiendo su inspección—. El señor Stark me ordenó que le comunicara que le esperara.

—Buenos días JARVIS —saludó Steve a su vez, enarcando una ceja ante las palabras de la IA—. ¿Podrías abrir las persianas, por favor?

—Por supuesto, capitán —accedió la IA, accionando las persianas y permitiendo que la luz entrara en la habitación—. Nos encontramos en una mañana de martes, 25 de junio, especialmente soleada y de temperaturas altas. Las máximas apuntan con alcanzar los 30º y mínimas de 19º.

Steve escuchó el discursos con el que la IA solía despertarle cada mañana centrando la vista en el exterior. Si algo le gustaba de la Torre Stark, ahora renombrada Vengadores, eran las vistas. Aunque era la primera vez que se quedaba observando la ciudad tan pacíficamente desde la cama. Se sentía bien, algo extraño porque a él le incomodaba enormemente sentirse vago o inútil, y ya ni decir el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo desde la cama de Tony Stark.

Estaba dentro de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó el agua cerrarse y las puerta de la ducha abrirse en un desbloqueo mecánico.

Hora de hablar.

 **Lunes, 26 de marzo de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sí, se acerca LA CHARLA. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Steve esta vez? Hagan sus apuestas, señoras y señores jajajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **mari chan 906, ambu780** y **badprincess** , ¡me alegra muchísimo que estéis disfrutando de la historia!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Tony se duchaba sumido en sus reflexiones. No es que quisiera, pero su cerebro había ido inconscientemente ahí, a analizar los cambios que había percibido en sí mismo desde que se había visto involucrado en la nueva anomalía de Steve.

Aunque Tony era una persona cariñosa y atenta, más bien fogosa, en la cama, jamás abrazaba a quien estuviera compartiendo cama con él. En general, siquiera solía quedarse a dormir. Prefería dedicarse a la diversión toda la noche antes de dar una muestra de confianza como esa. Porque no podía mostrarse vulnerable solo por unas horas de placer. El insomnio estrangularía sus deseos perezosos de dormir antes de permitirle hacer algo así.

El agua caliente había vuelto la zona de la ducha ligeramente brumosa, dificultándole un poco ver. Le resbalaba por el cuerpo en un suave masaje que él obviaba, y Tony se preguntó por qué con Steve le había sido todo aquello tan fácil. Si había alguien con quien siempre mantenía las defensas altas era con Steve. No tenía intención de que su fascinación infantil por él retornara de las profundidades de sus recuerdos y le permitiera ser un blanco fácil para sus juicios de valor. Él creía que había enterrado muy bien todo aquello, todos esos sentimientos… Pero desde que había visto aquellos ojos azules en aquel fatídico primer encuentro se dio cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba. Así que tenía que mantenerse firme, para impedir que uno de los agudos discursos del capitán pudiera alcanzarle.

De por sí no encontraba sentido a por qué Rogers parecía encontrarse tan cómodo con él en su estado sonámbulo, pero Tony le restaba importancia a eso porque sentía que jamás entendería la cabeza llena de pajaritos que tenía Steve por cerebro. No es que él quisiera tampoco. Pero que le pasara a él era absurdo. No debía ser tan cómoda, tan fácil la conexión, hasta el punto de poder consolarle por sus pesadillas aún en un estado de duermevela.

—Señor —advirtió JARVIS, hablándole desde el auricular que mantenía en su oído—, el capitán Rogers está despierto y lo espera en la habitación.

Tony no contestó. Con una inspiración profunda, cerró la llave del agua y se preparó para salir de la ducha. Tomó una enorme toalla de una de las esquinas, colgada como estaba sobre la superficie de cristal que hacía de mampara. La tela, suave y gruesa, olía a vainilla. Era tan dulce que le dieron ganas de hundir la nariz en ella. Él no era una persona que prestara demasiada atención a cosas como los suavizantes y sus perfumes, cosa que en sus años de asistente Pepper había agradecido a los cielos —una carga menos a tener en cuenta con el ya exquisito científico loco, había dicho ella—, pero por alguna razón que no terminaba de razonar, ese olor le dejó prendado.

Al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, se obligó a espabilarse y a prepararse para salir. Tenía una conversación pendiente.

 **Lunes, 2 de abril de 2018**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Tony salió del baño no pudo disimular la ligera incomodidad que le produjo encontrarse con la mirada de Steve. La nube de vapor que había encerrada en el baño le cubrió, creando una cortina brumosa entre ellos, pero ni aún así Tony tuvo un momento para recomponer debidamente sus defensas. Sentía aquellos ojos azules clavados en los suyos, no tenía escapatoria.

Apenas pudo carraspear y reunir fuerzas para acercarse a la cama. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? El que debería estarlo era Steve, que era el que parecía empeñado dormir con él. Sin embargo, verle tan cómodamente recostado en la cama, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir de la calidez de las sábanas, le dejó perplejo y desubicado. Había esperado tener que tranquilizar a Steve, quitarle hierro al asunto, pero ahora parecía que era él el que estaba tomándose las cosas como no eran.

Steve lo vio acercarse, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Eres consciente de lo malo que es bañarse con agua tan caliente?

Steve miró de soslayo el cuello de Tony que, al igual que sus mejillas y sus orejas, estaba sonrojado por el calor. Y estaba seguro de que sus hombros y su espalda también lo estaban, aunque no podría decirlo con la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

—Es la mejor forma de eliminar el frío que me entra cada vez que tengo que levantarme temprano.

A Steve le entraron ganas de reírse. Sí, seguro que debía ser temprano para él, pensó Steve, sabiendo que Tony apenas se levantaba a primeras horas de la tarde a no ser que hubiera una emergencia. Y Steve se preguntó si él era su emergencia.

—Eso es aún peor —le reprendió Steve—. No solo es malo para la piel, sino que el cambio tan brusco de temperatura puede provocar que enfermes. Tienes que usar el agua más templada o acabarás escalfado.

—Creo que tengo una edad para saber a qué temperatura puedo ducharme.

—Si nos basáramos en la edad para medir la sabiduría, no tendríamos tantos desastres en el mundo.

—Bueno, si tan preocupado estás, la próxima vez puedes ducharte conmigo. Si me das calor, no necesitaré el agua tan caliente.

Tony le guiño un ojo y Steve estuvo a punto de boquear como un pez. Tony sintió que podía recuperar la calma. La reacción inocente e incrédula de Steve era el mejor calmante que podía existir. Así que cómodamente volvió a su lado de la cama y se recostó a su lado.

—Relax, grandullón. Solo era una broma.

Tony le golpeó suavemente el pecho con los nudillos, pero eso a Steve le sentó peor. El contacto le dio cosquillas. Y no era una sensación que quisiera tener cuando tenía en la cabeza la imagen de Tony Stark en la ducha…, y él detrás suyo. Esa imagen debía haberle causado rechazo, ¡Tony era su compañero de equipo, por dios! Pero en su lugar le producía una sensación de tirantez que parecía arañarle la garganta de arriba a abajo.

—Tienes…, un sentido del humor horrible —logró decir Steve, obligándose a recomponerse al sentir la mirada perspicaz de Tony clavada en él.

—No, solo que eres muy estrecho Rogers —dijo Tony riendo con una sonrisa ladina, como si estuviera disfrutando de un chiste privado—. En fin, supongo que deberíamos hablar.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos.

Sin embargo, se hizo el silencio. Ambos en la cama, mirando para el frente y con una distancia de cinco centímetros entre ellos, no sabían muy bien qué decir.

—Bueno, dijiste que no habías tenido episodios de sonambulismo antes. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Estoy seguro —afirmó Steve, rememorando rápidamente su vida antes de acabar congelado en el hielo—. Cuando vivía con mi madre, jamás me dijo nada sobre el tema, y ella se habría dado cuenta con facilidad. Sabía mucho acerca de cuidar a la gente…

—Era enfermera, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero realmente trabajaba como auxiliar. Creo que ella habría peleado más por conseguir un trabajo digno de sus conocimientos si hubiéramos estado en una mejor situación. Pero éramos muy pobres y mi padre falleció poco tiempo después de emigrar de Irlanda, así que le tocó sacarme adelante sola, siendo lo enfermizo que yo era…

—Al menos trabajó en algo que le gustaba. Aunque no fuera exactamente lo que quería.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Murió de neumonía cuando yo era un adolescente; débil como estaba por el exceso de trabajo, no le fue difícil caer.

Tony sintió el ardor producido por el resentimiento y el autodesprecio. Tony sabía que, aunque Steve a veces podía ser tan recto que podía poner a cualquier persona de los nervios, era un buen hombre. Un hombre que quería proteger a los demás, aun cuando su propio cuerpo no pudiera dar tanto. Y Tony, que sabía lo que era perder a los padres cuando aún se era muy joven y quedaban muchos resquemores en medio, sabía bien lo que podía doler esa herida. Una que parecía jamás curarse. Sin darse cuenta, eliminó los centímetros que los separaban y tomó su mano.

Steve lo miró, sorprendido del repentino gesto de Tony, pero no lo rechazó.

—Creo que te pareces a tu madre.

—Solían decirme eso a menudo, cuando apenas era un niño. Los dos éramos tan pequeños, tan frágiles…

—No lo digo por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque lo dais todo por hacer las cosas mejores, por hacer del mundo un lugar más sano. No creo que tu madre quisiera dejarte solo tan pronto, pero estoy segura de que estaba orgullosa de haber hecho lo posible para darte un mundo mejor que el que ella tuvo y de saber que tú tenías la misma ambición que ella.

Steve apretó los dientes, teniendo, por primera vez en años, la tentación de llorar. Pensó que después de haber estado años congelado en el hielo, esa capacidad había muerto en él. Pero ahí estaba, quemándole tras los ojos. Inconscientemente apretó aún más la mano de Tony, que no deshizo el agarre y se limitó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho aquella mañana, acariciarle la piel de la mano con el pulgar y dejarle su espacio.

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de deslizarse, pero se quedó inmóvil en las cortas pestañas rubias junto al lagrimal. Consiguió inspirar hondo, provocando un suave sonido húmedo, y relajarse.

—Después de que ella se fuera, estuve unos años viviendo en una casa de huéspedes antes de ingresar en el ejército. Si hubiera sido sonámbulo, se habrían dado cuenta…

—Entonces es algo de ahora, no hay problema. Solo estamos descartando posibilidades.

—¿Pero qué podría haber pasado ahora para desencadenar esto? No ha ocurrido nada.

—Algo tiene que haber pasado, si no, no estarías pasando por esto. Por muy divertida que pudiera ser la idea de que simplemente se te haya cruzado un cable…

—Stark…

—¿Qué? Solo era una broma. En fin, algo tiene que haber pasado, piensa.

—No ha pasado nada.

—¿Quieres que llame a los médicos de SHIELD?

—¡No!

A Steve le espantaba la idea. No era que le tuviera fobia a los médicos, ni a la agujas ni nada parecido. Mucho antes de someterse al tratamiento que lo convertiría en el Capitán América, había pasado por suficientes consultas médicas como para que aquello no presentara ningún temor en su mente. Pero sabía lo que vendría si SHIELD se enteraba que estaba presentando conductas distópicas. Ya había pasado por bastantes pruebas y papeleo sin sentido al despertar, sintiéndose inútil y encerrado en su propio cuerpo durante días.

—Yo solo digo. Probablemente no sea nada tan serio, solo…

—¿Solo…? Steve, eres sonámbulo. Que no creo que hagas nada peligroso, como beber lejía o lanzarte desde un balcón —Tony pensó que JARVIS activaría todas las alarmas en caso de ser así—, pero no es común en ti. Y tiene que haber una razón para que suceda de repente. Esto no es como si tuvieras un catarro y yo fuera tu bote de medicinas.

Al momento Tony supo que había dicho lo que no debía y que había sacado el tema antes de tiempo. Casi pudo ver como Steve comenzaba a retrotraerse.

—No te confundas. No es que me importe dormir contigo ni nada de eso, pero el problema está en que no te relajas hasta que sientes mi presencia y vienes conmigo. Si me alejo de ti durmiendo, te alteras y tienes pesadillas. Algo te está atormentando.

Steve frunció en ceño, confundido, y estuvo tentado a rascarse el cuero cabelludo con saña por mera frustración.

—Pero es que no pienso que haya sucedido nada que me atormente.

Quizás si Tony no se hubiera salvado de ser tragado por aquel agujero de gusano cuando él dio la orden a Natasha de que lo cerrara… Pero no, Tony estaba a salvo y él solo podía sentir alivio por eso. El resto habían sido batallas menores, pequeños conflictos con HYDRA. No había nada…

—Ey —lo llamó Tony, recobrando nuevamente su atención—. No tienes por qué apurarte. Si únicamente te fuerzas a ti mismo, lo único que lograrás es darte de bruces contra una pared una y otra vez. Quizás necesitas cambiar de enfoque para encontrar la razón, pero mientras, no me importa ser tu osito de peluche particular.

Y en ese momento Steve se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían unidas. Y no tuvo deseos de soltarla.

 **Lunes, 9 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Como algunos habréis leído en mi twitter, me planteé dividir este capítulo a la mitad porque era inusitadamente largo para la media de este fic, pero bueno... Al final lo lancé entero, creo que era lo mejor para el ritmo de la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Cuervo ryoko, Badprinsses** y **mari. chan. 906** , ¡me hacéis muy feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando el estómago de Steve gruñó, Tony decidió que era hora de poner comienzo al día. Que Steve bien podía ser un supersoldado capaz de aguantar en las peores circunstancias durante días, sin siquiera pan ni agua que llevarse a la boca. Pero esa no era razón para que el hombre, acostumbrado a desayunar nada más salir el sol, tuviera que aguantarse el hambre en un día tan tranquilo y bajo su techo.

Steve prefirió ir a ducharse primero, así que se separaron en el pasillo.

Cuando Tony llegó a la cocina, la estancia estaba vacía. No le sorprendió. Cuando él se despertaba los miembros del equipo solían llevar horas ya de puesta en marcha y estaba cada uno con sus quehaceres. Casi apostaría que Bruce estaba en el laboratorio, trabajando como un monje; y Thor y Natasha peleando en el gimnasio como últimamente se les había hecho costumbre. Algo de que Natasha era una auténtica valquiria fue la vaga respuesta que obtuvo de Thor cuando le preguntó por esa novedad.

Tony no era de desayunos copiosos ni mucho menos sanos, pero conocía lo suficiente a Steve para saber que ingresaría en la cocina antes incluso de que tuviera oportunidad de terminar de sacar una rosquilla de la caja. Y ya había tenido suficiente con la charla de mamá gallina sobre el agua caliente como para tener otra por su pésima alimentación. Que le era divertido picarle cuando se ponía en ese plan, pero no quería tener a esa banda resonando tras de sí durante todo el desayuno. Así que se limitó a empezar a preparar el café y a meditar qué podía comer. Al tiempo, le dio la orden a J.A.R.V.I.S. para que preparara un jugo de naranja y pomelo como sabía que Steve tenía la costumbre.

La cafetera pitó en el mismo momento en que Steve ingresó en la habitación. Vestía ropa casual, una camiseta simple de color gris y unos vaqueros azules oscuros. Llevaba la cazadora de cuero marrón bajo el brazo, pero la dejó sobre una de las sillas.

—Gracias —dijo Steve al darse cuenta que el jugo ya estaba preparado.

—No sé cómo te puedes meter esa cosa sin azúcar —dijo Tony, haciendo un gesto amargo mientras Steve se acercaba a la nevera y sacaba porciones de queso, lonchas de jamón ahumado, lechuga y un tomate tan grande como el puño cerrado de Steve.

—Los de tu generación estáis demasiado sobrealimentados con azúcar. Tenéis una alimentación horrible.

—Claro, como que en tu época la gente no se hinchaba las arterias a base de desayunos basados en manteca —dijo Tony, rodando los ojos—. Cualquiera diría que todos os limitábais a desayunar quinoa y fruta de temporada.

Steve rió ante su comentario sin despegar los ojos en lo que estaba haciendo. Separar el pan y colocar el queso y el jamón entre la ensalada fresca.

—Pero ahora tenéis una información que antes no teníamos. Y deberías aprovecharla. No tiene nada de malo cuidar un poco la dieta.

Tony resopló, sabiendo que eso era justo lo que había querido evitar.

—Yo ya tengo una figura escultural, no me hace falta estar con dietas ni tonterías.

—No te hagas el remolón, sabes de lo que hablo. Cuidar solo el cuerpo por fuera no es suficiente.

Y le tendió un plato con uno de los bocadillos. Tony enarcó una ceja, pero Steve lo empujó para que se sentara en la mesa y comiera.

Tony se habría resistido, sabiendo que Steve no tenía ningún derecho a ir de mamá gallina con él —dos veces en apenas una hora—, si no hubiera sido porque la comida tenía buena pinta. Y al pegarle un mordisco, se dio cuenta de que también sabía bien. Malditamente bien, en realidad. Y al menos no le había obligado a beber ese asqueroso jugo.

Comieron en silencio y ya iban por medio bocadillo cuando entró Clint. Llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, pero no parecía haber sudado en ningún momento así que era obvio que se la acababa de poner.

—Ey —saludó vagamente, yendo directo al cesto de la fruta y atrapando una pera.

Le dio un mordisco fuerte que produjo un sonoro chasquido al separarse un pedazo de la fruta. Tony enarcó una ceja, intuyendo que Steve no era el único que se había levantado con hambre.

—Es raro veros levantados tan tarde. Bueno, es raro ver al capitán levantado tan tarde.

—Y tú pareces en pleno apogeo, ¿qué estás planeando, Legolas?

—He estado con Bruce en el laboratorio, sirviéndole de sujeto de pruebas. Pero ahora me toca ir a entrenar con Nat y Thor.

—¿Sujeto de pruebas?

—Suerte con eso.

Dijeron a la vez.

—Sí, pero la verdad es que no sé para qué. Trató de explicármelo, pero usó demasiada verborrea científica para entenderlo del todo.

—¿Y aún así te prestaste? —preguntó Steve.

—Claro, como si tú hubieras tenido muy claro lo que realmente pretendían hacer contigo cuanto te sometiste al experimento, capi —dijo Tony, rodando los ojos y ganándose una mirada entrecerrada de Steve–. Vamos, estamos hablando de Brucie, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Steve recordó la tendencia de Bruce en convertirse en un enorme sujeto verde, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Ah, antes de que me olvide! —exclamó Cint, que parecía dispuesto a irse—. ¿Qué quieres para tu cumple, Cap?

 **Lunes, 16 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ya nos vamos acercando al final, así que los que vinieron a _Sleepwalker_ para tener un remanso de paz después de _Only a Dream_... Se les va a acabar el chollo pronto jajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias a **Cuervo ryoko** y **ambu780** por sus reviews. Me alegráis el día 3.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

El día era cálido y húmedo. Había una espesa capa de agua en el aire que hacía que la ropa se sintiera caliente y el pelo se le erizara tras las orejas como si tuviera la electricidad estática pegada al cuerpo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, y con mala cara, el pelo perfectamente peinado de Steve. A Tony le encantaba su pelo rizado y rebelde, pero en momentos en los que el clima parecía tener el empeño de engrifarle el pelo como si se tratara de un gato enfadado, se preguntaba cómo Steve podía tenerlo tan perfectamente peinado. Apenas un par de mechones se habían deslizado húmedos por su frente y pegados a la piel. ¿Estaría usando alguna clase de gomina radioactiva? O quizás esa pasta extraña que usaban los patinadores y los bailarines en las competiciones, que les dejaba el pelo tan pegado al cráneo que parecía una segunda piel. Tony se imaginó sus pobres rizos empegostados(1) como un amasijo totalmente carente de gracia y sintió un escalofrío. Prefería seguir siendo un gato enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Steve, que corría a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

—No paras de mirarme.

—Yo no te estoy mirando.

—Sí, me estás mirando con esa cara tan rara que estás poniendo.

—¿Qué cara?

—La que tienes ahora.

—Es la que tengo siempre.

—Tony, ¿en serio? —preguntó Steve, perplejo ante semejante diálogo de besugos.

—Solo estaba pensando en algo, mirando sin mirar, y tú estabas en mi rango de mira.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Steve lentamente, sin creérselo del todo.

De por sí, el hecho de estar corriendo por los senderos más discretos de Central Park —esquivando los ojos y las cámaras indiscretas— con Tony le parecía a Steve lo suficientemente raro para que las cosas no tuvieran mucho sentido. Y que hubiera sido Tony el que lo invitó ya había sido suficiente como para darle a entender que aquel iba a ser un día extraño.

—No me vengas con _de acuerdo_ —le chistó Tony, reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse—. Lo digo en serio.

—Claro —dijo Steve, deteniéndose a su lado.

Habían acabado parados en medio de un puente de madera que parecía no haber sido reformado en años. Tampoco es que a Steve le sorprendiera. El puente estaba medio enterrado entre la tierra y las raíces, en un camino tan escondido y mal cuidado que era obvio que no muchos transeúntes se atrevían a ir por él. Además, las ramas de los árboles lo cubrían todo, haciéndolo sombrío incluso a plena luz del día. Cosas que hacían que fuera un camino discreto.

—Rogers, no me calientes, que lo digo en serio.

Steve se apoyó en la baranda con cuidado, temiendo que pudiera romperse bajo su peso, encogiéndose de hombros. Para su sorpresa, la madera se mantuvo estable y robusta. En silencio, Tony se apoyó a su lado.

—¿En serio no me vas a decir qué pasa? —preguntó, arrebatándole un suspiro a Tony.

—¿Tienes algún problema con tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Tony.

Steve lo miró, preguntándose si realmente era eso en lo que había estado pensando o se trataba de una pregunta trampa para distraerle.

—No, ¿por qué lo iba a tener?

—No parecía así cuando el pájaro de mal agüero te preguntó.

Tony recordó claramente como Steve parecía haberse quedado congelado en el sitio, sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaba su cumpleaños. Parecía haber olvidado el día completamente, algo que en otras circunstancias habría hecho a Tony reir. ¿Cómo el orgullo de América podía olvidarse del 4 de julio? Se habría reído allí mismo si en el rostro de Steve hubiera visto únicamente desconcierto, en lugar de aquella desamparada expresión de abandono.

—No sé, solo me tomó por sorpresa. He estado tan envuelto en adaptarme a este tiempo que no he sido consciente de esas pequeñas cosas.

—Pues yo creo que hay algo ahí. Algo lo suficientemente grande para desestabilizarte y provocarte el sonambulismo.

 _Algo lo suficientemente grande para hacerme desear abrazarte y que no vuelvas a mostrar una expresión tan desoladoramente triste._

—Es solo que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa, nada más. De por sí, la idea de celebrar mi cumpleaños se me hace extraña, son tan diferentes las cosas ahora, y no me di cuenta de que el día había llegado… Nada más.

Tony permitió el silencio, teniendo la corazonada de que realmente ahí había algo, algo que Steve estaba empecinado en ocultarse a sí mismo. Pero lo dejó estar, sabiendo que Steve se sentía tenso por la conversación.

En su lugar, se dejó guiar por el capricho que llevaba rato teniendo —¿desde cuando Tony Stark se negaba un capricho?— y estiró la mano hacia el cabello de Steve, enterrando los dedos entre las hebras finas.

Steve lo observó sobresaltado, con todo el cuerpo en tensión y el cuero cabelludo hormigueándole.

—¿Qué haces?

—Responder a tu pregunta de antes.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—La de en qué estaba pensando.

Su pelo era sedoso, brillante y muy fino. Al peinar suavemente su pelo, un suave olor a sudor fresco y champú de vainilla le llegó a la nariz.

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

—Me preguntaba si tenías alguna gomina en el pelo.

—Ah.

—Ah.

Ya lo había comprobado. No había gomina, solo su cabello suave, que parecía que se mantenía tan bien peinado porque era tan disciplinado como el hombre que lo poseía. Ya había saciado su curiosidad, pero no alejó su mano. Y Steve tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera.

 **Lunes, 23 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Ha sido este capítulo muy fluff o solo es mi impresión? Ya sabéis que tengo debilidad por lo fluff, ¡no me culpéis! De lo que sí me podéis culpar es de no publicar esta semana el capítulo 30 de _Only a Dream_. Lo digo aquí porque sé que muchos de los lectores de _Sleepwalker_ procedéis de ese fic. Quise actualizarlo, de verdad que lo intenté, pero las obligaciones académicas pudieron más y..., cuando terminé con ellas mi cerebro estaba KO. Intentaré actualizar esta semana, pero no prometo nada. ¡Ah! ¡Y FELIZ DÍA DEL LIBRO!

Por si alguien tiene dudas, **empegostar(1)** , según la Academia Canaria de la Lengua, quiere decir "embadurnar, untar o pringar con una materia viscosa y pegajosa". Y si mis fuentes son correctas, no solo es un término que se use en Canarias, sino también en Venezuela.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

De forma vaga, Tony miró la hora en una de las tablets superpuestas en un extremo de la mesa de trabajo. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada y él estaba en pleno apogeo en su taller. Era relajante ponerse a trabajar en cuestiones que sentía que sí podía solucionar, que al menos bastaban de una ecuación matemática bien planteada y ejecutada para que todo tuviera un final feliz. Era una pausa para su mente, que había estado pensando sin parar en el problema sin solución que era el hombre que estaba con él en el taller.

Steve Rogers estaba en el sillón tras de él, en el cual se había sentado cómodamente para leer uno de los libros que tenía apuntados en su famoso cuaderno. Estuvo a punto de reírse cuando vio que llevaba consigo _La Comunidad del Anillo_ de Tolkien bajo el brazo. Si no lo hizo fue meramente porque tenía ganas de ver cómo se quedaba Steve después de leerlo. Después de todo, viviendo en un mundo tan acostumbrado a la fantasía y a la ciencia ficción propios de la literatura y el cine, podía ser interesante tener la perspectiva de alguien que jamás se había visto tocado por todo eso. Y por lo mucho que podría tomarle el pelo.

Steve se había unido a él a su taller cuando le había planteado su decisión de ponerse a trabajar después de cenar. Se lo había planteado nada más volver de Central Park y, con el objetivo de evitar que Steve pudiera acabar danzando por la torre sin rumbo fijo, habían acordado encontrarse allí.

Cada uno se mantuvo centrado en sus pensamientos. Al ver que toda la atención de Tony parecía fija en las diminutas piezas sobre su mesa de trabajo y en los planos que mostraban las diferentes tablets que lo rodeaban, Steve se mantuvo leyendo en completa calma. Tampoco fue que le importara. Era un cómodo silencio el que se había establecido entre los dos. Aunque el mutismo solo permitía que Steve pudiera darle fuelle a pensamientos en los que no quería centrarse. Quería focalizar su atención en el libro, pero la conversación que habían mantenido en el parque reclamaba su atención.

No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, pero Steve había sentido como si Tony lo hubiera estado rondando instintivamente, cerca de la cuestión pero sin dar el paso para acercarse. Steve no sabía qué pensar sobre la teoría de Tony, como tampoco sabía cuáles eran las intenciones reales de Tony con ese extraño baile de preguntas y comentarios a su alrededor.

Tony, en cambio, simplemente había decidido respetar su espacio. Después de todo, lo peor que podía pasar era que Steve caminara sonámbulo, que lo buscara sonámbulo. Algo que podía arreglarse fácilmente mientras lo mantuviera cerca de él por las noches. Algo fácil viviendo en la misma dirección.

—Paso a paso… —susurró Tony para sí, mientras seguía montando las piezas de un nuevo prototipo de propulsor.

Un gruñido a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Aún con las piezas en las manos, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que el causante era Steve.

Observó el sillón uniplaza en el que había dejado a Steve de caminata con los hobbits, encontrando que el libro estaba en el suelo y que Steve se removía en sueños. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero era obvio que estaba inmerso en una pesadilla. Tony se acercó a él, observando su frente perlada en sudor y sus respiraciones erráticas. Había visto a Steve tener pesadillas antes, se alteraba y se ponía en tensión, pero jamás así. Aún hiperventilando, parecía congelado en aquel sillón.

Se sentó a su lado, sobre el reposabrazos, limpiándole el sudor de la frente y acercándole a él. Enterró una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra la pasó por la piel descubierta de su brazo. La humedad del sudor le impregnó los dedos, pero se mantuvo a su lado, abrazándole. Por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado, Tony había ido realmente en su busca, había ido hasta él. Pero temía no estar alcanzándole.

Comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído, sus labios rozando suavemente la piel de su oreja. Y solo entonces, aún en sueños, Steve le devolvió el abrazo.

 **Lunes, 30 de abril de 2018**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Steve se despertó desorientado, con la luz blanquecina del cuarto haciendo formas extrañas al abrir los ojos y los rastros de su sueño aún en los bordes de su mente. Recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla, una horrenda pesadilla protagonizada por su madre.

Tuvo la oportunidad de revivir todos aquellos recuerdos felices que poseía de su infancia, todas aquellas mañanas de cumpleaños en las que se despertó con el olor de las tortitas haciéndole temblar el estómago; con las risas de ambos, su madre y él, mientras comían las tortitas bañadas en miel y fruta, partiéndolas golosamente con los dedos. Pero, de alguna forma que le horripilaba, la felicidad de los recuerdos se vio empañada y se tornaron oscuros. Las risas habían sonado vacías en sus oídos y la cama en la que ambos se habían recostado para comer, aquella diminuta cama que crujía con cada movimiento suyo, dejó de arroparle y se convirtió en una trampa fría. Sus memorias se habían vuelto tan solitarias en su sueño que dolían. Eran tan pesadas, tan dolorosas, que habían congelado su mente durante su inconsciencia y quemado por dentro del frío tan furioso que había sentido.

Aunque estaba dormido, no había tenido descanso hasta que una extraordinaria calidez lo rodeo e hizo que sus memorias se escondieran en una esquina de su mente y pudiera descansar. En ese momento, pestañeando para encontrarle sentido al lugar en el que se encontraba y por qué, los recuerdos de su sueño regresaron tan nítidos como si los hubiera vivido en lugar de soñado. Y, como recordó el frío solitario que lo había congelado hasta el punto de hacerle sufrir de dolor, recordó la agradable calidez que le permitió librarse de la pesadilla. Una calidez como la que sentía entre sus brazos.

Steve observó al hombre entre sus brazos, sentado en su regazo y con la frente apoyada contra su mejilla. El cabello castaño le hacía cosquillas y las manos que le rodeaban la cintura le aportaban calor. Era una sensación tan agradable que ni siquiera peleó con la sorpresa de la situación.

Steve observó la mesa donde había estado trabajando Tony en sus últimos recuerdos conscientes, antes de caer profundamente dormido. El deseo de dormir le había pillado desprevenido, haciendo que dejara totalmente olvidada su lectura sin intención. La mesa estaba desordenada, con el trabajo a medio hacer y las pantallas desplegadas con el proyecto abierto.

No le hizo falta ser adivino ni ver las grabaciones de la noche anterior para intuir qué había pasado. Tampoco es que fuera muy diferente a la que se había vuelto la norma entre los dos durante los últimos días. Tony siempre lo aceptaba sin dudarlo, en deseo de protegerlo de su sonambulismo. Aunque en esa ocasión lo había protegido de mucho más.

Se separó ligeramente, girando el rostro, para poder mirar la cara de Tony. Se removió incómodo, aún dormido, acercándose nuevamente a Steve. Él descendió el rostro a propósito, buscando estar frente a frente.

Steve rozó su nariz con la de Tony en una caricia, logrando que despertara con un gruñido que hizo a Steve reír por lo bajo. El pensamiento de que la nariz de Tony era sensible le causó aun más gracia, tontamente.

Tony abrió los ojos y, al igual que había hecho él, pestañeó ante el exceso de luz. Las pestañas de Tony hicieron sombras sobre sus mejillas y a Steve le dieron ganas de acariciarlas suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Al final, Tony enfocó la mirada en los ojos azules de Steve. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, sin decir ni una palabra. Tan cerca, sin ser capaces de separarse o de mirar hacia otro lado, con los cuerpos terriblemente conscientes de su proximidad, de su calor, del roce cálido de sus respiraciones.

Y, sin reflexionarlo mucho más, convirtieron las dos pesadas respiraciones en una sola.

 **Lunes, 21 de mayo de 2018**

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

 _ **Recordad que podéis seguirme en Twitter, Instagram y Facebook**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

No sé qué decirles después de este capítulo así que voy a pasar directamente a los agradecimientos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Samanta Friki Black** , **Sayuki Yukimura** y **Lulu3003** , ¡me hacéis muy feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

El roce de su boca era cálido y la cuidada barba le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Sentía como la piel le hormigueaba cada vez que un beso se terminaba y se encadenaba a otro. En ese breve segundo en el que se separaban, ese simple segundo que se tomaban para recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo, la piel le hormigueaba caliente. Parecía que sus labios reaccionaban ante la separación, llamando de vuelta a los de Tony, al igual que los músculos de su vientre se contraían ante cualquier movimiento de las manos de Tony en su cintura. Su cuerpo parecía reclamar el contacto del de Tony.

Steve se preguntaba si Tony sentía ese efecto llamada que producía su cuerpo o si él sentía lo mismo, comprobando cómo se aproximaba aún más a él. Enterró una de las manos en el espeso cabello rizado, lentamente, provocando que Tony liberara un suspiro ardiente que le acarició los labios. Con la otra mano acarició su cara, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla y presionando ligeramente.

Tony se reacomodó, colocando las rodillas a cada lado suyo e irguiéndose, haciéndole levantar ligeramente la cabeza para seguir besándole. Al mismo tiempo que las manos de Tony ascendieron por su pecho, su lengua acarició sus labios pidiéndole acceso a su boca. Entreabrió los labios, descendiendo la mano de su cabello a su cuello, arañando muy suavemente el cuero cabelludo en el proceso.

Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar de ese momento, de que estaban metiéndose en un túnel a toda máquina sin saber a dónde iban ni si la motora tenía frenos. Pero, por una vez, dejaron la razón de lado y se limitaron a ser, sencillamente, Steve Rogers y Tony Stark. Nada más importaba.

 **Lunes, 28 de mayo de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Facebook e Instagram—.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sé que la mayoría de los que leéis _Sleepwalker_ también leéis _Only a Dream_ , así que os advierto que esta semana no habrá capítulo de ese fic. Estoy en una época un poco _on fire_ y solo he tenido tiempo de trabajar en _Sleepwalker_. El esquema del capítulo está hecho, solo necesito tiempo para sentarme y trabajar en él.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Natalia UvUr** , **Badprinsses** y **DagnaFrost**. Siento no poder responderos en este momento, pero vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Steve salió de la ducha de su habitación sintiéndose un poco más fresco. No había nada mejor después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento en el gimnasio que una ducha de agua tibia que le relajara los músculos.

Aún así, ni la sesión de ejercicios ni la ducha habían conseguido aliviarle la tensión muscular que tenía en el cuello y que parecía descenderle por toda la espina dorsal. Steve sabía que realmente no era una cuestión que el ejercicio pudiera sanar, que su malestar se debía al cansancio y al estrés. Podía lidiar con la falta de sueño, aunque siendo tan rutinario como buen soldado que era, la frustración de no poder descansar en periodos de paz era suficiente para que todo su cuerpo estuviera tenso e incómodo. Pero el problema real estaba en aquellos sueños. Mejor dicho, aquellas pesadillas, aquellas pesadillas tan tristes…

En sus recuerdos, los desayunos en la cama durante los cumpleaños eran de los mejores que conservaba, no solo de su infancia, sino de toda su vida. Los mejores recuerdos con su madre. Siempre habían sido cálidos y dulces, como un apoyo constante que le impulsaba hacia adelante. Pero en ese momento, con la frialdad de aquel sueño aún en su memoria, parecían funcionar más bien como un ancla…

Tocaron la puerta, sacándole de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Pero se recompuso lo suficiente para decir un escueto "adelante".

Tony abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. La cerró con el talón antes de seguir acercándose a él, que en medio de sus pensamientos había caminado como un autómata hasta su armario y se había vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros de tela azul y una camisa blanca. Aún tenía el cinturón de cuero en la mano e iba descalzo.

Tony lo miró de arriba a abajo, divertido por tener la oportunidad de verle tan informal. Le había molestado de sobremanera haber tenido que interrumpir su sesión de besos calientes con Steve por la llamada de Pepper, pero bien sabía que no responder aquella llamada podía suponer que se desatara el infierno en la Torre. Pero ver a Steve así bien podía valer como relajante. Mucho mejor que las infusiones raras que Pepper intentaba que se tomara.

—Al fin te encuentro —dijo Tony, poniéndose a su lado.

Quería darle un beso a Steve, pero se planteó si era un buen momento hacerlo teniendo Steve aún el cinturón entre sus manos. Su imaginación le dio una idea que le hizo extender su sonrisa y Steve le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué pensamiento turbio podía tener a Tony sonriendo como un gato malvado.

—¿Me buscabas?

Tony asintió, sin perder la sonrisa.

—No fue divertido irme de esa manera después de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Steve asintió de forma vaga, mirándose las caderas al pasar el cinturón por las trabillas de los pantalones.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, lamentando que pudiera estar pasando lo que él había temido para sus adentros mientras mantenía su conversación con Pepper. Llevándose por un impulso, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él para hacerle inclinar la cabeza. Buscó sus labios, dándole un beso fugaz que desconcertó a Steve. No rechazó el contacto, ni se apartó de él, pero se quedó inmóvil.

Se miraron a los ojos, no los habían cerrado en ningún momento, mientras se mantenían en aquella postura incómoda en la que no sabían si acercarse o alejarse.

—¿Crees que esto está mal? —preguntó Tony.

Su aliento caliente al hablar le rozó los labios. La piel le hormigueó, igual que lo había hecho en las pausas de aquellos besos que habían compartido horas antes.

—Me pregunto si es lo correcto.

—¿Y correcto no es lo mismo que bien?

Steve negó.

—A veces hacemos las cosas mal porque sentimos que son las decisiones correctas, aunque nos hagan daño. Y a veces cometemos las incorrectas, solo por sentirnos bien —Steve se acercó a Tony, que se mantuvo inmóvil, y rozó su nariz con la suya—. Y estar contigo en este momento se siente tan bien que me hace preguntarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tony tuvo deseos de alejarse. No lo hizo por mera tozudez, pero sintió como las palabras de Steve lo desbarataban por dentro. Porque él entendía lo que quería decir. Cuántas veces en su vida había tomado las decisiones incorrectas, solo por sentirlas buenas para él, para el apellido Stark y todo lo que este implicaba proteger. No había sido hasta Afganistán que había comprendido los errores que habían supuesto sus "buenas decisiones". Por eso había nacido Iron Man. Para reparar sus acciones incorrectas con las correctas, aunque sufriera, maldijera y se destrozara por ello. Tony, en ese momento, deseó huir de Steve.

 **Lunes, 4 de junio de 2018**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Instagram y Facebook—.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sé que me vais a odiar por dejarlo ahí, lo sé. Pero ya eran 800 palabras, lo que entra en la media de este fic, y sentí que era un buen momento para cortarlo. Me hizo mucha gracia ver como en diferentes comentarios todo el apostaba porque Steve fuera a huir. Pequeños placeres de mi mente de ficker malvada.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **ambu780** , **mari chan 906** y **Lulu3003** 💛.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

—Yo creo… Esto, aunque para mí se sienta bien, no puede ser correcto. Es imposible. Creo que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

La tensión en las piernas de Tony desapareció al instante. Había sido derribada de un plomazo por las palabras de Steve, que ese día parecían tener la capacidad de descolocarle y desordenarle las ideas.

—Suelo ser muy rápido entendiendo los líos de mollera de la gente, pero admito que contigo me estoy perdiendo…

—Tony…

—No, lo digo en serio. Necesito que me digas en claro qué piensas que falla aquí. Porque, tal como yo lo veo, esto solo puede ser incorrecto si es beneficioso solo para uno de los dos, y no sé de dónde podría salir una idea así.

—Me estoy aprovechando de tu generosidad, Tony. Ahora estoy vulnerable con todo esto del sonambulismo y las pesadillas y…, siento que me estoy aferrando a ti al completo cuando apenas me tendiste tu mano para ayudarme.

Tony cogió a Steve por las mejillas, conteniendo apenas sus deseos de zarandearlo. Y él preocupándose por lo que pensó que significaban sus palabras…

—Vamos a ver, capitán de capirote. ¿Se puede saber por quién me tomas? ¿Piensas que no tengo voluntad propia para actuar por mí mismo?

—Pienso que eres demasiado generoso, demasiado impulsivo y noble. Así que pienso que si me ves caer, harás todo lo posible para intentar levantarme, sacrificándote a ti mismo de ser necesario.

Tony se separó de él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Porque lo peor de todo es que sabía que las afirmaciones de Steve estaban sustentadas en una parte de la realidad. Pero solo en una parte.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo de medio a medio. Por supuesto que, con todo lo que estás pasando deseo ayudarte, pero esa no es la razón por la que haya estado a punto de comerte a besos en mi taller, Rogers. Lo hice porque me gustas y porque sentí que tú también querías hacerlo.

Steve apretó la mandíbula y tragó, procesando lo que Tony le acababa de decir.

—Muy bien, toda esta charlas de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo que está bien y está mal entre nosotros se aclara aquí. Steve, ¿te gusto?

Se hizo una pausa extraña y Tony se sintió como en un dramón adolescente que bien podía emitirse en Disney Channel por el nivel de cursilería que había salido de sus labios. Pero no retrocedió. Si lo que necesitaban era ser cursis y sinceros para aclarar las cosas, que así fuera.

Steve se acercó de nuevo a él y llevó las manos a sus mejillas, acunándolas con las palmas y acariciando la piel con los pulgares.

—Antes de estos días, te consideraba un compañero de equipo. Muy hábil, muy brillante y muy engreído; pero cuya compañía consideraba valiosa. Pero estos días contigo me han mostrado partes de ti que no conocía, partes de ti que me han ido fascinando poco a poco y que me han hecho redescubrirte como persona. Me gustas Tony, de verdad me gustas.

—Por toda la ciencia… —murmuró Tony, cerrando los ojos.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

Steve iba a retirar sus manos de sus mejillas, pero Tony se lo impidió envolviendo sus manos con las propias.

—Y yo pensaba que estaba pecando de cursi… Cómo puedes decir esas cursiladas sin despeinarte…

—Me criaron así.

Tony soltó una carcajada baja.

—Entonces todo es correcto y todo está bien. Yo te gusto y tú me gustas. Estar juntos nos hace sentir a los dos bien, no nos hacemos daño a nosotros ni a nadie.

Tony abrió los ojos y observó con fijeza a Steve, aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Así que nadie se está aprovechando de nadie, ¿vale? —dijo Tony—. Todo está correcto y todo está bien —repitió, esperando una reacción de Steve.

La sonrisa de Steve se amplió, divertido por el empecinamiento de Tony en esas palabras. La carga que había estado adquiriendo peso sobre su consciencia desde que había despertado por primera vez al lado de Tony, pensando que sus problemas habían estado envolviendo a otra persona que no tenía ninguna culpa ni responsabilidad, habían caído sobre él a plomo cuando se habían separado tras aquellos besos. No había podido evitar preguntarse si Tony inconscientemente se había estado dejando llevar por la compasión, olvidándose de él mismo. Pero no había mentiras en su mirada castaña. Era clara, persistente y sincera. Y Steve sintió que las mejillas se le iban a romper de la sonrisa apretada que tenía en los labios.

Steve deshizo el agarre de sus manos y tiró de Tony, abrazándolo y dándole un beso rápido en el cabello. Tuvo deseos de auparlo, pero supuso que eso solo conseguiría que Tony gruñera, ya avergonzado por tener un momento con tantos sentimientos de por medio.

—Tony, realmente me gustas.

 **Lunes, 11 de junio de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que también puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Habéis podido respirar bien con este capítulo? La verdad es que partí esta conversación en dos capítulos, no solo por la extensión y el momento clímax de la conversación, sino también porque me daba un poco de curiosidad ver cómo ibais a reaccionar. Después de leer los comentarios me siento un poco culpable, creo que lastimé un par de corazones más de lo que esperaba. Pero, envueltos en este momento de nube de azúcar, podéis respirar. Y como moraleja de este capítulo decir que las cosas se solucionan hablando. Y si tenemos dudas, hay que preguntar en lugar de sacar conjeturas precipitadas malinterpretando lo que la otra persona ha dicho. Aunque temamos parecer lentos, es mejor preguntar. Porque malinterpretamos más fácilmente de lo que parece y así suceden los dramas. Bueno, dramas, los DRAMONES.

Muchas gracias a **ambu780** y **Sayuki Yukimura** por comentar. Los reviews que me envían me hacen muy, muy feliz.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El aire era cálido y olía a hierba recién cortada. Al pisar el corto pasto bajo sus pies, Steve supuso que habían cortado el césped hacía poco. Inspiró hondo, paseando bajo aquel cielo despejado en compañía de Tony, que caminaba a su lado en silencio y con expresión serena.

Para Steve era extraño estar al lado de un Tony Stark tan callado y tranquilo, pero se supuso que era un efecto secundario de acompañar a alguien a un cementerio. Los cementerios tenían esa clase de poder, de silenciar incluso al más parlanchín y de emocionar al más estoico.

Protegidas bajo la sombra de un enorme olmo americano estaban las lápidas que estaba buscando. Si no hubiera sido por su buena memoria, podría haberse perdido al buscarlas en aquel vasto cementerio de Brooklyn. Las lápidas estaban descuidadas, cubiertas de un musgo húmedo que habían hecho casi ilegibles los nombres que estaba buscando.

Tony se arrodilló frente a las lápidas y las limpió amablemente con las manos, eliminando cualquier rastro de vegetación de las piedras y liberando los nombres de Sarah y Joseph Rogers. Habían sido enterrados juntos por deseo de su madre.

Steve sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó las manos de Tony para poder limpiarlas. Aunque eliminó la mayor parte de los restos y la suciedad, fue divertido ver como las puntas de los dedos se le quedaron verdes.

—Creo que eres el único adulto que aparenta menos de 80 años que usa pañuelos de tela —resopló Tony.

—Son más ecológicos.

—Y antihigiénicos.

—Solo si el propietario lo es —respondió Steve, guardando de nuevo el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

Tony iba a responderle, pero comprobó por la nostálgica mirada que Steve le lanzó a las lápidas, que le había llegado el momento de hablar. Así que se irguió y dio un paso atrás, manteniéndose cerca, pero dándole un poco más de privacidad.

—Hola mamá, hola papá —saludó torpemente Steve, sin saber por dónde empezar—. Siento no haber vuelto aquí en todos estos años. La verdad es que hace tiempo, cuando estrellé la nave para evitar aquella catástrofe, me preparé para reunirme con ustedes. Pero al parecer hay otros planes para mí. Y cuando me desperté en este nuevo mundo…, siempre encontraba una excusa para no venir a visitaros. Siempre había una misión en algún lugar del mundo que requería atención, siempre había alguna causa que necesitaba auxilio… No fue hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a presentar síntomas de sonambulismo y estos extraños sueños que todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

Steve se sentía intranquilo. Le dolía el pecho de reconocer esas palabras en voz alta, algo muy distinto de decírselas a sí mismo en su mente. Solo esperaba que sus padres realmente, estando en el cielo en que Steve estaba seguro que estaban, pudieran escucharle.

Tony le masajeó suavemente el hombro, como si se tratara de un suave empujón para que siguiera hablando. Steve puso su mano por encima de la suya, correspondiendo la caricia.

—Este hombre de aquí se llama Tony, y es gracias a él que me he dado cuenta de todo esto. Es una persona muy especial para mí… —Steve carraspeó, sintiéndose azorado de decirle algo así a sus padres, con quienes jamás había hablado de nada que tuviera que ver con el romance ni los amoríos ni nada por el estilo—. La verdad es que me di cuenta que me sentía solo, triste y despojado de mis raíces. Todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que hacía que Steve Rogers fuera quien era. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a la convicción de que Steve Rogers había fallecido en el hielo y quien había sobrevivido era apenas el Capitán América, el héroe al que el mundo recordaba y necesitaba…

Steve hizo una pausa y agradeció que el agarre de Tony permaneciera sobre su hombro.

—No fue hasta que todo este lío del sonambulismo y las pesadillas comenzó que me di cuenta de que no era así. Que esos recuerdos me duelen tanto precisamente porque Steve Rogers sigue aquí, sigue vivo y sigue sintiendo. Y duele pensar que todo lo que conocía ya no está, pero lucharé por encontrar mi lugar en el mundo una vez más. Voy a pelear por la vida que me brindaron con tanto esfuerzo.

—Y os prometo que no estará solo, señor y señora Rogers —afirmó Tony a sus espaldas.

Steve giró la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándole con una sonrisa afable. Le apartó las gafas de sol de la cara, encontrándole con los ojos acuosos, aunque no había permitido que ninguna lágrima se deslizara por sus mejillas.

—No, nunca más.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Fin? ¿He escrito? ¿FIN? ¡SÍ, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE _SLEEPWALKER!_ Pero no salgáis corriendo todavía, que aún queda el **EPÍLOGO**. Lo publicaré el lunes que viene, y ahí sí que tendremos el final definitivo de este pequeño fic stony al que le he cogido muchísimo cariño.

Muchísimas gracias a **mari chan 906** , **Sayuki Yukimura** , **Samanta Friki Black** , **Cuervo ryoko** y **Lulu3003**. Sé que os hice sufrir en el capítulo 16, pero, por los comentarios tengo la impresión de que mereció la pena para conseguir esa declaración :3

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el epílogo!


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Se despertó con un cosquilleo incómodo en la punta de los dedos. Se le había quedado dormida la mano por tenerla tantas horas bajo su cabeza, a modo de almohada. Pestañeó, molesto por la sensación de insensibilidad, despertándose de mala gana. Se estaba demasiado bien en la cama y aún no había amanecido, no tenía ningún deseo de despertarse.

Pero se sintió demasiado consciente de su cuerpo, con la mente despejada, y supo que ya no podría dormir más. No era de los que le gustaba rezongar en la cama, aun sabiendo que no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo. Lo sentía una pérdida de tiempo. Pero valía sentirse un holgazán si podía pasar cinco minutos más abrazando al hombre que estaba a su lado en la cama, profundamente dormido.

Una vez más se había despertado en el cuarto de Tony, pero esa vez no había sido por caprichos de su sonambulismo, sino por su propio deseo y el movimiento consciente de sus pies.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que amaneciera y la habitación permanecía en la penumbra. Steve se prometió disfrutar de ese momento solo hasta que el sol saliera, solo unos minutos más.

Tony dormía profundamente, con la respiración pausada. Tenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve. Se había quedado dormido mientras le acariciaba el pecho con las yemas de los dedos. La otra descansaba frente a su nariz, apoyada en la almohada y tapándole media cara.

Con cuidado, Steve se giró en la cama hasta quedar de lado, sujetando la mano que Tony tenía sobre su pecho con cariño. Inconscientemente se puso a jugar suavemente con sus dedos, entrelazándolos. Intentó apartar con cuidado la mano que Tony tenía ocultándole la cara, deseando verle todo lo que podía aún en las penumbras.

Tomó la mano con cuidado, apartándola del sereno rostro de Tony. A Steve le daba paz verle así. Después de un par de noches juntos, sabía que los sueños de Tony a veces se poblaban de pesadillas que no le dejaban escapar.

Sin embargo, no se percató del sueño frágil de Tony, que al notar el movimiento a su alrededor gruñó, despertándose de mala gana. Se estiró en la cama como si se tratara de un gato hasta que sus articulaciones crujieron. Steve soltó una risa baja al comprobar los cambios de su silueta ante la creciente luz del exterior. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

—Buenos días —susurró Steve.

Tony murmuró algo ininteligible contra la almohada. A Steve le sonó a una palabrota maullada por un gato enfadado. El pelo revuelto y despeinado de Tony solo le daba aún más aquella apariencia de gato engrifado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve, riendo en voz baja.

Tony giró la cara en su dirección, mirándole de mala manera. Se le cerraban los ojos, como si quisiera volver a dormirse pero no pudiera.

—Buenos días —saludó gruñendo.

Se acercó a Steve, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y abrazándole. Acarició la piel de su cuello con la nariz en una caricia molesta que a Steve le resultó adorable.

—Odio despertarme tan temprano —murmuró Tony, sin apartar la cara de su cuello. El aire caliente de su aliento le provocó un escalofrío a Steve.

—Puedes volver a dormirte.

Tony negó, sin decir nada.

De pronto, Tony besó su cuello, sorprendiendo a Steve. Tiró juguetonamente de la piel, antes de darle un lametón en la piel ligeramente arañada por los dientes y echarse para atrás.

Steve enarcó una ceja al ver el rostro de Tony. Aún lucía soñoliento, pero estaba mucho más animado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

Y Steve cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad. Finalmente era 4 de julio. Tony, sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios que Steve solo pudo catalogar como un maravilloso regalo. Abrazando con fuerza a Tony, de manera que sus torsos estuvieran en contacto pese a la camiseta que él llevaba, Steve solo pudo pensar que no había mejor regalo que las caricias de Tony.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Tony dio un último beso rozando sus labios, riendo entre dientes.

—Esta versión de los desayunos en la cama te gustan más, ¿eh?

Tony se irguió ligeramente y la tenue luz de sol del amanecer lo bañó. Steve le peinó el pelo, que ante la luz hacía sombras curiosas con sus rizos.

—Bastante.

Y ese fue el turno de Steve para erguirse y robarle un beso. Fue mucho más breve, porque se había prometido a sí mismo levantarse al salir el sol. Steve salió torpemente de la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ducharme, ya es hora de ponerme en movimiento.

—Pero si apenas son las cinco de la mañana… —Tony exhaló un suspiro, sabiendo que una vez que Steve se levantaba de la cama, no había forma de hacerle volver. Al menos no para dormir. Y ese pensamiento trajo una idea traviesa a su mente.

Tony apartó de una patada las sábanas y se levantó de la cama. Steve miró con sorpresa el repentino movimiento de Tony.

—¿Te ha dado un calambre? —preguntó Steve, viendo como Tony se acercaba a él.

—Había pensado en que podíamos concluir aquella conversación que tuvimos.

—¿Te importaría refrescarme la memoria? —preguntó Steve al ver que Tony tomaba su mano y empezaba a tirar de él.

—¿No te dije que para evitar que me duchara con agua muy caliente, tenías que darme tú tu calor?

Steve sonrió al recordar la conversación y entrever las intenciones de Tony.

—Así que quieres ducharte conmigo.

—Todo sea porque no te pongas en plan mamá gallina luego —dijo Tony, llevándole al cuarto de baño.

—Claro, no hay más razón —dijo Steve, viendo la traviesa sonrisa de Tony con diversión a la vez que una conocida tirantez se instalaba en su vientre.

Antes de que dijera nada más, Steve se sacó rápidamente la camiseta de pijama por encima de la cabeza, la lanzó al suelo y buscó los labios de Tony, llevando sus manos a su clavícula. Tony enterró los dedos entre el cabello rubio, tragándose con delicia un suspiro de placer que escapó de los labios de Steve.

El último pensamiento de Steve antes de entregarse a la pasión de su amor por Tony bajo el agua cálida de la ducha, fue cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño de un puntapié. En ese momento, eran solo Steve y Tony, y nada ni nadie más importaba.

 **Lunes, 25 de junio de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Instagram y Facebook—.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ahora sí que llegamos al final. Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta aquí. Esta historia nació para "sanar" los corazones agitados de _Only a Dream_ , pero tengo la impresión que _Sleepwalker_ acabó atrayendo a su propia comunidad de lectores.

Muchas gracias a **Cuervo ryoko, Sayuki Yukimura** y **Netsune** por sus bellísimos comentarios.

Aprovecho para anunciaros que he sacado un pequeño proyecto de **microrrelatos stony** que estoy publicando en **Twitter** , ¡no dudéis en echarle una ojeada!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	20. Sleepwalker 2 0

¡HABEMUS ESPECIAL!

Tenemos un especial de **Sleepwalker** que podrán encontrar en mi perfil como **Sleepwalker 2.0**

Sabiendo que es un especial, puede que se pregunten por qué no lo publiqué directamente aquí como un capítulo extra. Se resume en que, pese a que la historia será diferente, quería mantener algunos nexos con el fic original. Obviamente no implica solo tener a un sonámbulo en la sala, también la forma de contar la historia.

Ahora bien, será cortita, pero espero que todos la disfruten tanto como yo.

¡Les espero en **Sleepwalker 2.0**!


End file.
